Fearscape: Succubine Fairytale
by fairytalefreak713
Summary: It's Ninjas, Hollows, Vampires and Soul Society against each other but a succubus, a mysterious duo who are antihero and antiheroine, a gunner girl and a samurai boy steps between them


**_Hey, all you people! This is my very scary, dark, nerve-wrecking and blood splattering crossover between ninjas, Soul Reapers, vampires and Hollows. The main characters are the most mysterious people that you ever did meet but one is a succubus. Please enjoy the story and don't forget to comment!_**

**Fearscape: Succubine Fairytale**

**episode 1: A New Beginning**

**A 17-year-old girl name Sparrow wakes up from a nightmare, She realizes that she is on a boat; heading towards Pumpkin Island to start her new life.**

**Sparrow meets bullied geek Julian who gets strange visions of the future. Sparrow falls for handsome and mysterious boy Hero Hamlet and his gang August Macbeth, Krystal Leon and Snowdrop. One day Hero invites Sparrow to a club called "Night Orb" But chaos erupts at Night Orb as Decode destroys the club and escapes with his sidekick Grey Vixen.**

**That night; Sparrow begins to have strange dreams. The next day, A student name Paige told Hero that her parents are out of town and she is having a party. Meanwhile Sparrow stumbles upon a music store where Snowdrop works at.**

**The party begins; Everything goes crazy & Paige gets second thoughts of the idea. Sparrow finds Hero and confronts him about what's happening.**

**Hero takes August and Hero to the rooftop and he (Hero) pushes them both into the pool as Duke becomes astonished and decides to try it out.**

**Julian helps the soaking-wet Sparrow escape from the party. Meanwhile Duke is not going to jump off because he doesn't want to get laughed and takes the plunge. The loom-face Hero tells him that he'll be laughing at him either way.**

**The party ends with Duke spraining his ankle as a heartbroken Sparrow learns that Decode is really Hero Hamlet! The next day, Snowdrop invites Sparrow for some coffee-lattes.**

**Sparrow tells Snowdrop that she knows that Decode is Hero and then Snowdrop tells her about the disasters that she and Hero have been through as Decode and Grey Vixen!**

**That afternoon, Julian sees a drunken Paige entering a mall & stealing sexy clothes for herself to impress Hero. Julian tries to stop her but ends up killed in a car accident as well as Paige.**

**After the funeral; Sparrow and Hero talked. Sparrow vows to keep Hero's identity a secret! One week later, Sparrow, Hero, August, Snowdrop and Krystal left Pumpkin Island. It seems time rewind and everybody including Julian & Paige forgotten about Sparrow and the others.**

**To be Continued**

**episode 2: Revenge is Sweet**

**Years ago; Infamous movie director Victor Parks, his wife--movie writer Emily and their two daughters Layla & Hannah are walking home from the movies but two disfigured animals killed Victor & Emily while Hannah is knocked out unconscious.**

**Hannah is now blind and crippled while Layla is suffering of a mental illness. Layla is upset over the death of her parents, Detective Wallace "Wally" Oslen takes pity on them and adopts the two sisters.**

**Years later; Layla is 16 while Hannah is 15 with a blindfold over her eyes and she is in a wheelchair. Layla's nightmares begin to haunt her somehow and she learns that her murderers are vampires.**

**Kakashi Hatake is seen walking down a path with Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki as he tells them the history of vampires. He explains that he met a vampire name Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family: Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella & Reneesmee.**

**Meanwhile Kabuto of the Sound makes a deal with Marcus and the Volturi by bringing Didyme (Marcus's wife) back to life but the trembling Marcus tells him he is not sure so Kabuto tells him that he will give him a week or two to decide.**

**When Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the Volturi castle (as instructed by Carlisle to go and meet them because Alice had some terrible vision about Marcus); Jane and Alec taunt Naruto and Sakura who get angry & challenge them to a fight.**

**Kakshi, Caius, Aro and Marcus watches the battle as the Volturi is fascinated by Naruto & Sakura's powers as the 2 ninjas defeated them.**

**Jane and Alec are upset at the fact that they lost as Naruto try to be more nicer but fails.**

**Layla confronts Chelsea and the other Volturi guards about her true past and one of the guards says that Jane and Alec killed Victor & Emily!**

**Layla confronts Jane and Alec & tries to fight them but she ends up defeated until Snowdrop, Krystal, Sparrow, Hero and August arrived to save Layla.**

**Marcus tells Naruto & Sakura about the death of his wife Didyme while Aro tells Kakshi about the death of Didyme--his sister was him!**

**To be Continued**

**episode 3: Matters of Life & Death**

**Since the battle with the most powerful vampires; Layla goes to the Leaf Village to set up the "midnight tournament" and she chooses Shino, Kankuro, Rock Lee, Gaara and Temari--She fears that the other ninjas such as Neji and Hinata might get effect by Alec's powers.**

**When the twins learn about this; They accept her challenge and decides to leave during sunset. Before they left, Inessa kissed them both on the cheeks and wished them luck. Kakashi beamed with pride while Naruto & Sakura watched in horror.**

**Naruto and Sakura complain about what Inessa did but Kakashi assures them that it is an Italian custom. Konohamaru and his squad attacked Jane and Alec but they realized that the twins are the opponents and take them to the training field where the tournament is taking place.**

**The ninja opponents are defeated and this makes Layla upset and attacks them but in the end she gets severely injured. Meanwhile Kabuto, Sosin and the Espada watched Layla with interest.**

**Snowdrop and Krystal go to Fearscape where Hero's siser, Juliet Hamlet and all of the senior and junior students of is there. Snowdrop explains that they are to help her defeat Itachi Uchiha who is back from the dead and is now more and more powerful.**

**But then; The Akatsuki attacks and captures Snowdrop, Krystal, Juliet and their friends & puts them in prisons.**

**Carlisle and his family treated Layla's wounds but are worried that progress won't do so swell.**

**One night; Alec comes to visit Inessa who tells her that he visits her because Inessa talks in her sleep about the Volturi. Inessa feels humiliated but Alec comforts her and all of a sudden--Inessa becomes infatuated with him somehow.**

**Kakashi tells Sparrow that he has a mission for her, Naruto, Sakura and Jane & Alec.**

**Layla is getting worser and worser by the minute until one night; Kabuto, Sosin and the Espada captured her.**

**To be Continued**

**episode 4: The Rise of the Succubus**

**Naruto and Sakura meets Bella, Edward and their baby Reneeemee and they begin to bond somehow. Meanwhile, Alice gets a vision about Layla as a succubus. Hannah comforts Inessa of her heart-throbbing crush but Hannah pleads to Carlisle to take her to the Volturi to make a confession to them.**

**Hannah confesses that two of the Volturi killed her parents and Alec reveals that he and Jane were the ones who did it.**

**Hannah begins to cry in happiness and asked for an embrace but Alec only kissed her on the cheeks; saying that he doesn't wanna cause her so much pain.**

**Hannah replies "Alec--I forgive you." Alec and the other Volturi are shocked except Jane who scowls in disapproving this.**

**When Naruto and Sakura learned what happened to Snowdrop and the others; Sakura confesses towards Sparrow about her traumatized battle with Sasuke Uchiha & how Naruto and Kiba rescued her.**

**Mandara Uchiha tells Sasuke about the vampires such as The Cullens and the Volturi. Krystal, Snowdrop and the others try to find a way out but something underneath the bars of the cages--There is something alive!**

**Jane tells Naruto about her true past of being accused of doing witchcraft and how Aro wiped out the whole village before they burned them alive.**

**Naruto feels sorry for her and tells Jane that he has the Nine Tailed Fox within his body.**

**Sparrow, Inessa, Naruto, Sakura, Alec and Jane go on a mission to rescue Snowdrop, Krystal and the others but they are confronted by**

**Sasuke who tortures the twins with Sharnigan but when Sasuke was about to kill them; Hannah steps in to get stabbed by Sasuke's sword and passes out.**

**Naruto gets angry and turns into the Nine Tailed Demon and attempts to kill Sasuke but Sakura stops him just in time. Sasuke and Sparrow fight as her true identity is revealed--Sparrow is a succubus! She almost killed him but Hannah begs her to stop.**

**Sparrow and the others are shocked at Hannah who recovered from her blindness and crippled personality. She can see & walk again!**

**To be Continued**

**episode 5: What Am I?**

**After Snowdrop and the others are free from the cages; They go back to Fearscape to start a war against Sasuke Uchiha who is ready to attack.**

**Hannah explains to Alec about different kinds of love and considers him the "nice twin" . This leaves Alec confused and he replies "Nice? Me?"**

**Then Hannah reveals to Alec that Inessa is deeply in love with him.**

**Meanwhile; Jane finds that Inessa is not human at all; She is a super-human who can absorbed peoples' thoughts, memories and emotions through skin contact.**

**For example; Inessa was confronted by a group of thugs that night and she absorbed one of their emotions and thoughts.**

**Jane confesses towards Inessa that she knows who she is now and plans to tell Aro, Marcus and Caius so that she can be part of the Volturi.**

**The next day; Inessa confesses her love towards Alec who tells her "I know who you are. Aren't you some kind of witch? Darling?" He asked with a dazzling smile on his face.**

**Inessa explains that she is a witch. She says that her mother was killed after she was found out that she was a witch.**

**"That's why I hated being a witch. She was the most beautiful person in the world and they destroyed her. I want to be a vampire to be even more stronger then you and the Volturi." said Inessa.**

**Alec decides to make a deal with her; If she can steal a sample of blood and no one won't even know--Then he can give her a kiss on the lips in return.**

**Hero Hamlet aka Decode and his best friend, August Macbeth become allies with Fearscape as well as Ichigo & the rest of Soul Society too.**

**Inessa retrieves the blood sample from the blood and Alec kissed her--as promised but Inessa absorbs his memories and she pushed him away.**

**Inessa knows the truth on how Alec & Jane became vampires and she asked "Did you guys really did witch-crafting?"**

**"Maybe." Alec replied with a smirk that comforts Inessa a little but she is still curious.**

**To be Continued**

**episode 6: Fear Bites Back Violently**

**Alec and Jane are at the pier where they are curious but they are startled when Sparrow came with a towel wrapped around her body. She quickly jumps in the water and lets the water soothes her.**

**Alec asked on how she became a succubus and Sparrow tells him that she was a slave for some mobsters until one day; She was going to die with the other girls but a strange girl gave her the power to become a succubus and she wiped out the whole gangsters.**

**"You mean those mobsters treat you girls like the Jews in World War 2?"**

**asked Jane**

**"You have no idea what they did to you. It was worse then World War 2: These guys raped, beat-up, killed and impregnate us girls." replied Sparrow with a shudder.**

**Then Sparrow asked Alec if she is terrifying to him and Alec denies it.**

**Suddenly; Konomaharu and his friends appear to be lost and they accidently ran into Alec & Jane: "AAAAAHHH! It's those creepy twins!" cried Konohamaru as he and his friends shivered in fear**

**"Speak of the devil--" said Jane**

**"It's those brats again!" finished Alec**

**There is a short pause as a dressed Sparrow asked who are they talking to and she realizes that Konohamru is here.**

**Krystal's brother, Oliver gets report that Layla is heading towards Fearscape and Hero as Decode and Snowdrop as Grey Vixen get prepared! Konohamaru explains that they were sent on a mission and he & his squad were attacked and that's why they got lost.**

**Sparrow, Jane, Alec, Konohamaru and the others found Layla's hideout and she looked as hideous then before after emerging from the cocoon.**

**Her blonde hair looks messy, her eyes are red, her skin is freakishly pale and her mouth is red from the prey she has been feasting on.**

**Layla is puking up her "dinner" and realizes how much that succubus can be. Kabuto assures her that she has been working so hard and must rest & she agrees with him.**

**Sparrow and the others live in silence. Konohamaru and his friends tried to talk to them but all the three can do is glare or let out a small grunt.**

**It is hinted that Sparrow, Jane & Alec fear Layla somehow.**

**Shikamaru, Ino and Inoichi helps the drunken Shikaku back to the Naras house. Luckily; Shikamaru's mother is not home & Shikamaru fears that his own mother might get angry at him.**

**Inessa confronts Hannah about telling Alec that she likes him and Hannah explains that Alec is not like any other vampire and he is a cold-hearted monster!**

**Sasuke attacks the members of Freakscape but Snowdrop, Krystal, Hero and August attacks him and they get into a vicious battle. Layla steps in and takes Hero's hand & says "Feel my heart, It's broken--Just like you bastards!"**

**She attempted to eat Hero but fails after Krystal throws her down.**

**Krystal's brother, Andrew asked if Layla is a vampire and Snowdrop says that she kills boys--She is a succubus! Juliet takes a gun and fires at Layla's chest but she appears unharmed.**

**Andrew tries to fight Layla but he is useless so Snowdrop uses her powers to learn the truth of Layla's past and future. Hannah tries to convinced her older sister to stop but Layla didn't listen. Layla and her apostles escapes.**

**To be Continued**

**episode 7: The First Course**

**Hannah is shocked at what her sister has become and refused to let anyone kill her. "No matter what she is; She is my sister!" she said firmly before leaving. Oliver's wife Viola is taking a bath and emerged in a robe but when she looked in the mirror: A vampire is in her reflection and Viola gasped as she turns around to find that nobody is there.**

**Viola mutters that she must be tired and leaves. Heidi of the Volturi watches her with a smirk on her face. Sparrow talks to Inessa on the phone about what has happen to Layla. Inessa is very surprised at this but then changes the subject about boys.**

**Sparrow asked her "How is Alec tasting these days?"**

**Inessa is shocked that she said that and tells her that she can have anyone that she wants & desires but why Alec? Sparrow laughs and apologizes for her succubus nature. Inessa laughs along with her but begins to worry about her a little.**

**Naruto finds one of the ninja guards dead and blames Felix for it but he had no intention of killing them. Kakashi tells Naruto that it was Layla who did this. Inessa tells The Volturi: "Sparrow is my friend but she is the most dangerous creature."**

**Caius is surprised at this but not Marcus nor Aro. Inessa warns them that if they get Sparrow angry then she gets hungry and eats the people that would attempt to hurt, rape or kill her.**

**"But she kills people, yes?" asked Demetri**

**"No, She kills boys!" replies Jane glaring at her as well as Alec does too.**

**Sparrow can feel the twins' anger and starts to scare Alec a little and whispers in his ear: "Are you sure your not scared? You would be my first course meal since your so good-looking?"**

**Alec pushes away and he, Sparrow and Jane get into a battle. During the fight; Jane is surprised that Sparrow is fighting her brutally and said that she thought she murders boys. Sparrow assures softly that she goes both**

**ways sometimes. Inessa watches the battle in horror.**

**Finally she steps in front of them and orders Aro to stop and he obeys her; stopping the battle.**

**Heidi seized Alec, Demetri seized Jane and Felix seized Sparrow while Inessa tells her to control herself or things will get worse. Sparrow breaks down in agony because her heart started to throb somehow and it begins to hurt. Sparrow pukes black fluid and faints, Then she wakes up to see Sakura there who is relieved that she is OK & tells her that she healed her from vomiting black fluid.**

**Alec stands in the doorway and apologizes for his behavior. "No, It wasn't you--It was me. I was the one who scared you. I apologize." Sparrow tells him. Alec tells her that their battle has ended for now but he vows next time it won't be over so easily.**

**Naruto, Sakura, Bella and the Cullens looked at some photos of Bella's 18th birthday and the time when Nessie was still little. Carlisle praised Nessie that she will be more cheerful like Alice, mischievous like Emmett, strong like her father, beautiful like her mother, brave as Jasper, smart as Carlisle, kind as Esme and bold as Rosalie.**

**"And she'll be married to a werewolf!" Naruto blurted out cheerfully but Sakura elbows him and warns him about Kakashi telling them about the agreement between the two pacts of vampires & werewolves.**

**Esme assures them that what Naruto said didn't hurt them or upset them.**

**Meanwhile; Aro asked Inessa about what makes her so interested in the Volturi but Inessa lies about her reason.**

**"Is it because your powers? Or is it Alec, The Dear One's twin brother."**

**asked Aro with a smirk as Inessa gasped in shocked.**

**Aro tells her that she cannot lie to him because he knows what she wants so much that he can taste it. When Aro touches Inessa's shoulder; Her vein in her arm starts to throb so much that she absorbs Aro's memoirs and screams in agony.**

**episode 8: The Fall of the Succubus**

**Lady Tsunade--The Fifth Hokage finally wakes up from her coma as Shizune, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata are happy that she is awake. Tsunade claims that she heard someone crying out in agony. Shizune turn to the window and nods in agreement.**

**The news of Lady Tsunade spreads around fast as they are happy that Tsunade has awoken. But when Danzo learns about what happened; He decides to declare war.**

**Andrew reports to Decode on what he heard from Danzo about their surprised attack.**

**As the Akatsuki and the Fearscape army fought; Danzo heads over to Volterra and Snowdrop & Hero follows him. Aro hears something going on outside and the Volturi see Danzo & they became afraid.**

**But Snowdrop/Gray Vixen & Hero Hamlet/Decode came just in time.**

**Hero hypnotize him; telling him that the war is over! Danzo obeys and announces that the war is over! He finally snaps out of his hypnosis trance and gets angry with Decode & Gray Vixen.**

**Sasuke becomes upset and declares towards Hero that it is not over and he uses Chidori and attacks Demetri but Snowdrop steps in and takes the hit.**

**Snowdrop surprisingly recovers from the Chidori attack and Aro learns that she has accelerate healing. Sasuke escapes but will return. Meanwhile; Sparrow tells Hannah that they must destroy Layla in order to end the succubus within her. Hannah gets upset but agrees to let them kill her.**

**Snowdrop talks to Hannah in the chapel where there are stained glass windows around them; Hannah confesses that Sparrow and the others are going to "free" Layla by killing her. Alyss comforts her that if Layla does die; Her succubus form will suffer in Hell while her spirit remains in the Heavenly host.**

**Naruto and Sakura reunites with Lady Tsunade where she meets Alice Cullen, Bella and Edward with Baby Nessie. The two ninjas and Bella & Edward explain that Naruto and Sakura are going on a mission to destroy Layla's succubus form before it destroys the world.**

**Tusnade becomes worried but she accepts that they go and defeat Layla.**

**Sparrow, Inessa, Hannah, Naruto, Sakura, Jane, Alec and Heidi sneak into Layla's lair where on Sparrow's communication device; Bella and Alice are afraid that the mission is suicidal!**

**But Sparrow and the others assure that they'll be fine. As they face Layla; She almost try to eat Jane alive but fails. In the end; Layla and Snowdrop**

**fell down into a dark pit. Hero, Sparrow and the others (except Jane) stared in shocked.**

**They started to leave; But Kabuto and his monstrous snake and Sparrow & the others escaped in time.**

**To Be Continued**

**episode 9: The Return of the Succubus**

**When they leave the cave and to the Leaf Village; Inessa is bleeding & Alec becomes thirsty for her until Neji, Hinata and the other Leaf Village ninjas and Sand Ninjas siblings ambushed him and Jane. The ambush was all Konohamaru until Iruka came and stop them for torturing them.**

**Alec blames Sparrow for it and Sparrow claims that she had no part of it.**

**Then Jane crumpled to the floor in pain as well as Alec did a few minutes later. Sparrow learns that Layla bitten them during the battle. She takes the twins to a lab and injects an antidote into their bodies.**

**Lady Tsunade and Shizune meets The Volturi for the first time but Tsunade doesn't seem to fear them at all. There is a war that will begin and Lady Tsunade must team up with the vampire coven to defeat the Akatsuki!**

**Edward, Bella and Nessie made their way to Volterra to warn them about Sasuke but Nessie escapes from the couple and heads towards Volterra!**

**Nessie bumps into Sparrow who accidently knocks her down by opening the door. Aro interrupts by telling Sparrow to bring Nessie towards them.**

**"God help me if Edward and Bella don't know about this." mutters Sparrow and Nessie toddles over to the leaders.**

**Caius commented on how much that Nessie has grown, Nessie starts saying that she got separated from her parents and wanted to know what this place was but she becomes frigtened as Marcus and Caius glared at her. But Aro shows kindness to the child and she smiles at him. Sparrow takes Nessie away and thanks Aro for being kind to her. She leaves and Aro is surprised to see Sparrow's small black wings growing out of her back.**

**The war begins as Sparrow and her army attacks Sasuke and the others but Layla returns to help them. Snowdrop doesn't say what happened to Layla but there is something wrong with her!**

**Layla appears to have a split personality: When somebody abused her or any other assault; She gets angry and turns into a succubus. When she sees blood; She returns to her normal self again.**

**After tremendous battles; Sparrow and the others finally won. Juliet receives a gift with many items: two energy drinks that comes with the abilities to give you superhuman speed and strength! There are red, pink, purple and blue cards that give her special powers.**

**Sparrow face off against Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha as one of them stabs a sharp object in her lower stomach. Sparrow pulls the object out of her and she walks away.**

**episode 10: The End of the Line**

**Sakura notices a strange crescent mark on Bella's wrist and asked if she was bitten and she tells her that she was bitten by a vampire--But it wasn't Edward!**

**Sparrow gets a letter from New York and tells Hero about it. Hero refuses to let her go because a sleazy man might do something to her. Sparrow decides to let him come but on one condition: She asked him if he loves her and he says that he doesn't know because of Krystal.**

**Sparrow understands and asked if he is still coming anyway and Hero says yes. Snowdrop is having nightmares about Jane and Alec's painful memoirs.**

**Sparrow arrives to Volterra and tells the Volturi that she is leaving for a special friend. But Alec and Jane fight her off until Layla arrives and accidently gets hit by Alec until she changes into her split personality form and uses her new power: vectors to torture Sparrow.**

**Alec saves Sparrow and nearly kills Layla but Hannah & Inessa appears with Sulpicia and Athenodora with them. They order that Sparrow leaves now. Jane says "It's not over, yet. Once you come back--I swear you, me and Alec are going to have the final face-off. I WILL FINISH YOU!"**

**Sparrow turns back and smiles "'Kay....You couldn't finish Kate from the Denali Coven if you wanted to."**

**Sparrow and Hero are in New York where they received a letter from Inessa. Sparrow becomes shocked at this. Inessa's face is seen where her eyes are closed but she screams and everything goes black.**

**In the epilogue; The letter says:**

**Dear Sparrow and Friends,**

**I am leaving you all to join the Volturi and become a vampire. Hannah is going to be one soon but she is now their secretary. This is not a letter of betrayal, Don't worry; We will help you, Kate and the Volturi--Me and Hannah that is. Hannah and I will also help the Cullens as well whenever they need me and Hannah.**

**I am in love with Alec, I am not sure if he feels the same as I feel, but I do know one thing: He is going to help me with my powers. I love you all and I hope you can forgive me and Hannah.**

**Please take care and thank you all. I will try not to forget you.**

**Love Inessa**

**THE END**


End file.
